


Open Sky

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [33]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Open Sky

The light on the other side of the entrance of the Warren was always intense. It was so dark in their underground home usually. Killing had never been exposed to such intense light before and as they got closer to the exit she pressed closer to Astra’s leg, pressing her face into Astra’s cape. Then the world beyond the Warren came into view, the light becoming less blinding as they got to the threshold. Or it did for Astra. Killing still whimpered.

“Look, Killing, the sky,” Astra said, taking a knee beside her and urging her to look out.

Killing had never seen the sky before. She’d lived her entire young life underground in the twisting corridors of the Warren. She squinted against the brightness but as a Light dragon, her eyes adjusted even faster than Astra’s. Honestly seeing the sky always brought a deep longing to Astra. She was a Wind Skydancer, she was made for the sky, and yet she lived in the damp earth underground. “Oh no,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Astra asked.

“It’s too big,” she said softly. “I’m gonna fall in.”

Astra giggled, “No you won’t, silly. Dragons were made to fly.” She fanned her sunset-colored wings out wide, kicking up a bit of wet dust.

“But it’s so big,” Killing whimpered and clung to her. “I’ll fall in.”

Astra smiled slightly. “Its fine, I promise,” she cooed and gently pulled Killing off of her and walked out of the Warren.

“Astra-!” Killing called fearfully after her when she stepped out into the open space beyond the Warren.

“See, I’m fine,” Astra said, fanning her wings out around her in a display.

“Won’t you fall up?” Killing asked fearfully and had moved over to the wall to hold onto it instead.

“If I’m lucky,” Astra said and jumped into the air, bringing her wings down in a great gust. She got airborne and soared up about thirty feet. Below Killing cried out in wonder. Astra swooped down again, throwing up her wings and beating them hard to land. She still landed hard, too hard, and tumbled forward. She rolled onto her shoulder and popped back up to her feet like she meant to do that.

“Woooow,” Killing said, eyes wide, mouth open. “Can I do that too?”

“Yeah. All dragons ate made to fly and you’re one too,” Astra said. “But you can’t fly in the Warren, it’s too small,” she offered the little girl her hand.

Killing looked up at the sky very nervously. She tentatively reached for Astra’s hand but pulled back fearfully. She twisted around when someone came around behind her. “What’s going on out here? I heard yelling,” Aten said standing behind Killing. Killing immediately hid behind Aten’s legs like she could hide from the sky.

“I was just taking Killing outside. She’s never been and is kinda scared,” Astra said, her voice full of mirth.

“Oh. There’s nothing to be scared of,” Aten said and put his big hand on Killing’s head gently.

“But Aten, I’ll fall in,” Killing whined.

He chuckled, “No you won’t. And if you do I’ll catch you,” he said with a grin.

“You will?” she asked, looking up at Aten with her big yellow eyes.

“Mhm. You can hold onto me if you want,” he said.

She took what he said seriously and was quiet for a minute before she said, “Carry me,” and lifted her arms up. He snorted but bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Astra’s chest swelled. They looked so cute like that since Killing was so small and Aten so large. “You won’t let me fall up?” she clarified.

“Never,” he promised and kissed her cheek cutely.

“Okay,” Killing said but still sounded unsure.

“We’re gonna go out to Astra now,” Aten said.

“Okay,” Killing said but was getting more anxious. “Can’t she come over here?”

Chuckling to herself Astra walked over to her brother and adopted sister. “I can,” she said and gently took Killing’s hand. “But I want to go back outside. C'mon,” she beckoned and took a step back. Killing looked very upset when she went away. “Aten will hold you tight. You’re not going to fall,” she promised the little girl who was reaching for her.

“Astra,” she whined.

“C'mon,” Astra beamed at her.

Killing looked up at Aten, “I want Astra,” she said.

“Okay. Then we’re gonna walk out from the tunnel,” Aten said. Killing whined but nodded. She grabbed hold of Aten tightly as he stepped out from the entrance and into the outside. “And there we go. See, we’re fine,” Aten proclaimed.

Killing looked up at the blue sky then at Aten. “We didn’t fall,” she said.

“Nope,” Aten said.

Killing wiggled in his arms, “Astra,” and she reached out for her

Astra went back over to them and picked her up from her brother’s arms. “You’re outside now,” she said and nuzzled her. As she did she looked over at Aten who was staring. “It’s fun outside you know. “

“And scary,” Killing said, her arms around Astra’s neck tightly.

Astra laughed a little. “Don’t worry, me and Aten will keep you safe,” she hugged Killing tightly. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you with us around,” she promised and kissed Killing’s cheek.

“Can we go back inside?” Killing whined.

“Heh, sure,” she said and took a few steps back under the cover of the tunnel.


End file.
